


Amedot the Musical

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amedot Week 2019, Drabble, F/F, Human AU, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 7: Free dayAmethyst is miced up on the stage during rehearsal. She decides to mess with Peridot





	Amedot the Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a low key based of the time I was miced up during rehearsal and the boss said “either you’re quite or very open about your problems because everyone will hear you.”

“Fuck!” Amethyst said as the song ended, trying to catch her breath, every breath being broadcasted all through the stage. “Why did I even sign up for this musical? Peri must have convinced me during a high.”

 

She honestly had no idea, mostly because she didn’t want to take calculus, but she had not realized how time consuming and  _ tiring _ it was to dance for several minutes while singing in a mask. She had pretty good stamina, but this was ridiculous.

 

Peridot, her girlfriend, was the sound technician. As she sat up in her booth, she pressed a button and then was heard everywhere.

 

“Amethyst, your headmic is still on, we can hear everything you say, everyone.”

 

Amethyst laughed as she realized everyone looked at her. Yep, they knew about the drugs now, but it was legal in her state. To get revenge on Peridot for making her sign up, she got the perfect idea.

 

“Well I’m perfectly aware, but even with this thing hooked up to the speakers, I’m still not as loud as you are in bed.”

 

Peridot’s face quickly turned red.

 

“AMETHYST WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

“You, don’t want the school to know about your sex like, little nerd?”

 

She heard the laughs of several students. This was one way for a couple to tease each other.

 

“I’m muting your mic now, and I refuse to let you be the little spoon anymore.”

 

Well.

 

“Wait Peri, please let me be the little spoon?”


End file.
